Warner Bros. Family Entertainment (BrittalCroftFan version)
Here is the list of Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films. =Version 1= Films #The Wizard of Oz (1939) #Brother Rat and a Baby (1940) #An Angel from Texas (1940) #The Strawberry Blonde (1941) #The Male Animal (1942) #George Washington Slept Here (1942) #Make Your Own Bed (1944) #Cinderella Jones (1946) #Love and Learn (1947) #Wallflower (1948) #One Last Fling (1949) #Tea for Two (1950) #Lullaby of Broadway (1951) #By the Light of the Silvery Moon (1953) #Mister Roberts (1955) #Rio Bravo (1959) #Claudelle Inglish (1961) #Critic's Choice (1963) #The Bobo (1967) #Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (1971) #Steelyard Blues (1973) #The Easter Bunny is Comin' to Town (1977) #The Hobbit (1977) #Under the Rainbow (1981) #Gremlins (1984) #The Goonies (1985) #Beetlejuice (1988) #Young Einstein (1989) #The Witches (1990) #Curly Sue (1991) #Stay Tuned (1992) #Black Beauty (1994) #The Amazing Panda Adventure (1995) #Carpool (1996) #Shiloh (1997) #Quest for Camelot (1998) #The King and I (1999) #The Iron Giant (1999) #My Dog Skip (2000) #Pokemon: The Movie 2000 (2000) #Cats & Dogs (2001) #A Walk to Remember (2002) #Scooby-Doo (2002) #Kangaroo Jack (2003) #The Polar Express (2004) #Corpse Bride (2005) #Fred Claus (2007) #Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) #Shorts (2009) #Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) #Dolphin Tale (2011) #Thunderstruck (2012) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) #The LEGO Movie (2014) #The Lego Batman Movie (2017) #The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) #Smallfoot (2018) #Looney Tunes (2018) =Version 2= Notable theatrical films #''Dennis the Menace'' (1993) #''Free Willy'' (1993, co-production with Regency Enterprises) #''The Secret Garden'' (1993) #''George Balanchine's The Nutcracker'' (1993) #''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' (1993) #''Thumbelina'' (1994, produced by Don Bluth Entertainment) #''Black Beauty'' (1994) #''A Troll in Central Park'' (1994, produced by Don Bluth Entertainment) #''Little Giants'' (1994, co-production with Amblin Entertainment) #''Richie Rich'' (1994, co-production with Silver Pictures, Davis Entertainment and The Harvey Entertainment Company) #''Born to Be Wild'' (1995) #''A Little Princess'' (1995) #''Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'' (1995, co-production with Regency Enterprises) #''The Amazing Panda Adventure'' (1995) #''Space Jam'' (1996) #''Shiloh'' (1996) #''Cats Don't Dance'' (1997, co-production with Turner Feature Animation) #''Wild America'' (1997, co-production with Morgan Creek Productions) #''Free Willy 3: The Rescue'' (1997, co-production with Regency Enterprises) #''Quest for Camelot'' (1998) #''The King and I'' (1999, co-production with Morgan Creek Productions) #''The Iron Giant'' (1999) #''Shiloh 2: Shiloh Season'' (1999) #''Pokémon: The First Movie'' (1999, co-production with Nintendo, OLM, Inc. and 4Kids Entertainment) #''My Dog Skip'' (2000, co-production with Alcon Entertainment) #''Pokémon: The Movie 2000'' (2000, co-production with Nintendo, OLM, Inc. and 4Kids Entertainment) #''The Scarecrow'' (2000) #''Pokémon 3: The Movie'' (2001, co-production with Nintendo, OLM, Inc. and 4Kids Entertainment) #''Cats & Dogs'' (2001, co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) #''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) #''Scooby-Doo'' (2002, co-production with Hanna-Barbera Productions and Mosaic Media Group) #''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (2002, co-production with Cartoon Network Studios) #''Kangaroo Jack'' (2003, co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment and Jerry Bruckheimer Films) #''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003) #''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' (2004, co-production with Hanna-Barbera Productions and Mosaic Media Group) #''Clifford's Really Big Movie'' (2004) #''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light'' (2004, co-production with Studio Gallop and 4Kids Entertainment) #''The Polar Express'' (2004, co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment, Shangri-La Entertainment, ImageMovers, Playtone, Golden Mean) #''Racing Stripes'' (2005, co-production with Alcon Entertainment) #''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2005, co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) #''Corpse Bride'' (2005, co-production with Laika and Tim Burton Productions) #''Saving Shiloh'' (2006) #''The Ant Bully'' (2006, co-production with Legendary Pictures, Playtone and DNA Productions) #''Happy Feet'' (2006, co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, Kennedy Miller and Animal Logic) #''TMNT'' (2007, co-production with The Weinstein Company and Imagi Animation Studios) #''Speed Racer'' (2008, co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures and Silver Pictures) #''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008, co-production with Lucasfilm and Lucasfilm Animation) #''Shorts: The Adventures of the Wishing Rock'' (2009, co-production with Imagenation Abu Dhabi, Media Rights Capital and Troublemaker Studios) #''Where the Wild Things Are'' (2009, co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, Legendary Pictures, Wild Things Productions, Playtone, Tiny Toon Family Entertainment, and Jim Henson Pictures/The Jim Henson Company) #''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore'' (2010, co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) #''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' (2010, co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, Cruel and Unusual Films and Animal Logic) #''Yogi Bear'' (2010, co-production with Hanna-Barbera Productions) #''Dolphin Tale'' (2011, co-production with Alcon Entertainment) #''Happy Feet Two'' (2011, co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures, Kennedy Miller Mitchell and Animal Logic) #''The Lego Movie'' (2014, co-production with Lego System A/S, Vertigo Entertainment, Lin Pictures, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures and Animal Logic) #''Dolphin Tale 2'' (2014, co-production with Alcon Entertainment) #''Max'' (2015, co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) #''Storks'' (2016) #''The Lego Batman Movie'' (2017, co-production with Lego System A/S, Vertigo Entertainment, Lin Pictures, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures and Animal Logic) #''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' (2017, co-production with Lego System A/S, Vertigo Entertainment, Lin Pictures, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures and Animal Logic) #''My Little Pony: The Movie'' (2017, co-production with Hasbro Studios, Allspark Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, and Point Grey Pictures) #''Looney Tunes'' (2018) #''Teen Titans Go!'' (2018, co-production with Cartoon Network and DC Entertainment) #''Smallfoot'' (2018) #''The Lego Movie Sequel'' (2019, co-production with Lego System A/S, Vertigo Entertainment, Lin Pictures, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures and Animal Logic) #''Little Audrey'' (2019, co-production with The Harvey Entertainment Company) #''Scooby'' (2020, co-production with Hanna-Barbera Productions and Atlas Entertainment) #''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (2020, co-production with Amblin Entertainment and The Kennedy/Marshall Company) Notable direct-to-video films Live-action films *''Dennis the Menace Strikes Again'' (1998) *''Richie Rich's Christmas Wish'' (1998, co-production with Saban Entertainment and The Harvey Entertainment Company) *''Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins'' (2009, co-production with Hanna-Barbera) *''Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster'' (2010, co-production with Hanna-Barbera) *''Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove'' (2010) Scooby-Doo *''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' (1998) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost'' (1999) *''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' (2000) *''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' (2001) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire'' (2003) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' (2003) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster'' (2004) *''Aloha, Scooby-Doo!'' (2005) *''Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?'' (2005) *''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!'' (2006) *''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!'' (2007) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King'' (2008) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword'' (2009) *''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare'' (2010) *''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur'' (2011) *''Big Top Scooby-Doo!'' (2012) *''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' (2013) *''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery'' (2014) *''Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy'' (2014) *''Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness'' (2015) *''Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery'' (2015) *''Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon'' (2016) *''Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown'' (2017) Tom and Jerry *''Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring'' (2002) *''Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry'' (2005) *''Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers'' (2006) *''Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale'' (2007) *''Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes'' (2010) *''Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz'' (2011) *''Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse'' (2012) *''Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure'' (2013) *''Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon'' (2014) *''Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest'' (2015) *''Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz'' (2016) *''Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'' (2017) Looney Tunes *''Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation'' (1992, co-production with Amblin Entertainment) *''Tweety's High-Flying Adventure'' (2000) *''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' (2006) *''Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run'' (2015) Others *''The Snow Queen'' (1995) *''The Snow Queen's Revenge'' (1996) *''The Mighty Kong'' (1998) *''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero'' (1998) *''Wakko's Wish'' (1999, co-production with Amblin Entertainment) *''Millionaire Dogs'' (1999) *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' (2000) *''Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns'' (2001, co-production with Nintendo, OLM, Inc. and 4Kids Entertainment) *''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' (2003) *''¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico'' (2004) *''Nine Dog Christmas'' (2004) *''Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.!'' (2004, co-production with Castle Rock Entertainment) Notable television shows *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1990–1995, with Amblin Entertainment) *''Taz-Mania'' (1991–1995) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1992–1995) *''The Plucky Duck Show'' (1992, with Amblin Entertainment) *''The Little Polar Bear'' (1992-1993) *''Animaniacs'' (1993–1998, with Amblin Entertainment) *''Free Willy'' (1994) *''Freakazoid!'' (1995–1997, with Amblin Entertainment) *''Pinky and the Brain'' (1995–1998, with Amblin Entertainment) *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' (1995–2002) *''Road Rovers'' (1996–1997) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (1996–2000) *''Waynehead'' (1996–1997, with Nelvana) *''The Legend of Calamity Jane'' (1997-1998) *''The New Batman Adventures'' (1997–1999) *''The New Batman/Superman Adventures'' (1997–2000) *''Histeria!'' (1998–2000) *''Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain'' (1998–1999, with Amblin Entertainment) *''Batman Beyond'' (1999–2001) *''Detention'' (1999–2000) *''Static Shock'' (2000–2004) *''Justice League'' (2001–2004) *''The Zeta Project'' (2001–2002) *''Baby Looney Tunes'' (2002–2005) *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' (2002–2005) *''Ozzy & Drix'' (2002–2004) *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' (2002–2006) *''Duck Dodgers'' (2003–2005) *''Teen Titans'' (2003–2006) *''Xiaolin Showdown'' (2003–2006) *''Justice League Unlimited'' (2004–2006) *''The Batman (2004–2008) *''Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (2005–2006) *''Firehouse Tales'' (2005–2006) *''Krypto the Superdog'' (2005–2006) *''Loonatics Unleashed'' (2005–2007) *''Legion of Super Heroes'' (2006–2008) *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' (2006–2008) *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' (2006–2008) *''Little Dodo'' (2007) *''The Looney Tunes Show'' (2011-2014) *''Beware the Batman'' (2013-2014) *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (2014-present) *''Wabbit'' (2015-present) *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' (2015-present) *''Bunnicula'' (2016-present) *''Justice League Action'' (2016–present) *''Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz'' (2017–present) *''Wacky Races'' (2017-present) See also *Walt Disney Family Entertainment